Sympathy for the Devil
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Crowley was finally let out of the dungeon, no more handcuffs and finally able to roam the bunker. Dean was noticing that Crowley was acting weird, but against Dean's better judgement he went to see what was wrong.


**A/N: I don't own _Supernatural_ or any characters in _Supernatural_. This is a Crowley/Dean BROTP with a short appearance from Castiel.**

Crowley sat still on his spot on the couch, he was watching TV and eating Ben&Jerry's. Dean looked up from the book he was reading on demons as Cas walked into the room and nodded to Dean,

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean replied, Cas looked over at the couch where Crowley sat, Crowley was scratching at the collar around his neck,

"Do I have to wear this blooding thing? It's giving me a rash."

"Crowley as long as your still a Demon you'll wear the collar." Dean was tired of hearing Crowley's nonstop complaining. Cas walked over to the couch and sat next to Crowley and just stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" Crowley didn't like Cas staring at him.

"I'm not sure." Crowley squinted his eyes at the fallen angel's comment. Crowley stood from his spot Cas still staring at him as Crowley walked away from the living room into his bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Dean was irritated by Crowley's presence and still didn't trust him.

"I think it's his humanity." Cas turned to look at Dean, Dean looked back at Cas realizing the guilt and regret Crowley was possibly feeling. Dean stood from his spot at the table to go after Crowley. Cas now had the remote in his hand and was changing the channel on the TV. Dean walked down the hall to Crowley's room. The sound of the TV changing channels faded into the background as Dean slowly pushed the door open. A shadow of a man sat on the edge of his bed. Hunched over he sat staring at his hands.

"Crowley. Are you alright?" Dean whispered, Crowley sat up quickly at the sound of Dean's voice. He turned to face Dean as he wiped tears from his eyes. Dean was shocked to see a once very intimidating and powerful demon break down into tears.

"Crowley? Why are you crying?" Dean was cautious. Crowley had played so many tricks on him before, Dean just couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry." Crowley sobbed. Dean still stood in the doorway.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything." Crowley put his hand down next to him on the bed, inviting Dean to come sit with him. Dean hesitated but then sat next to Crowley. Crowley scratched at his collar again, a small bit of blood was on his fingertips. Crowley began sobbing again,

"I've done so many terrible things to Castiel, Sam, You, Bobby..." Crowley's voice trailed off. Dean no longer saw a Demon he saw a man with all the regrets of his life crashing down on him.

"Crowley..." Dean was going to say something meaningful and comforting but he couldn't bring himself to, "...do you need a drink?" Crowley looked up at him and nodded his head. Dean got up from the bed and moved to the shelf near the door where Crowley kept some Scotch. Craig aged 30 years, it was Crowley's favorite, Dean poured two glasses and turned to hand one to Crowley who was again scratching at the collar.

"You know, you don't have to wear that. If it's causing you pain? I could take it off." Dean gestured to the collar wrapped around Crowley's neck. Crowley looked up from his glass,

"Please, it's awfully irritating." Crowley gave Dean a gentle smile. Dean put his glass on the shelf and reached into his pocket for the key. When he retrieved it he unlocked the collar and pulled it off Crowley's neck. It had partially attached to his skin. There were trails of blood running down his neck from scratches Crowley made. There was blistering and cuts from the collar. Crowley rubbed his neck smearing the blood with his hand, Dean grabbed Crowley's wrist to stop him from getting blood everywhere.

"That's a nasty wound. You should probably clean it up." Dean warned the demon. Crowley looked at his hand now bloodied and looked at Dean and nodded his head. Crowley stood, glass in hand and moved toward the bathroom. From the bed Dean could see Crowley in the mirror. Crowley pulled at his jacket removing it from his shoulders, then he proceeded to unbutton his shirt showing some of his vessel's chest hair. Crowley grabbed a wash clothe and ran it under some water. He pressed the wet clothe to his neck then rinsing the blood out of it he returned it back to his neck.

"Okay, well your welcome for removing the collar. Umm, I should get back to my work." Dean stood from the bed, holding the collar, he made for the door.

"Dean," Crowley stood in the bathroom doorway with the clothe on his neck, "thank you." Crowley moved toward Dean and hugged him. Dean was very uncomfortable and tried to escape the hug, but he gave up and patted Crowley's back.

"Your welcome. Now, can you let go of me?" Crowley released Dean. Dean exited the room. Crowley watched him as he left, then returned to cleaning his cuts on his neck.


End file.
